deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Sniperteam82308/My Dead Space 2
Well first off this is my first Dead Space fanfiction and I hope to have it finished by Dead Space 2 and that I will upload a paragraph at least once a day. Also I will be adding features to technology that either wasn't used or wasn't put in in Dead Space like a video recorder in the RIG suits(I don't think they have them). Well hope you enjoy and if you have a title something I am not good with I might take it as the title. Oh and it will be told in a third person PoV. My Dead Space 2 Proluge: Drifting A week. Thats how long he have been drifting in this dark desolet pod. A week since his worst nightmare was realized and then replaced by what had happened. And a week since Nicole died. Suicide. Before when he had just left Aegis 7 he couldn't bare myself to watch but now, now it was all there is to do. Looking at her watching her calmly inject herself with the lethal shots. Knowing he could do nothing to bring her back. Knowing her body was lost in the collision of rock ship and planet. He wasn't sure if he would ever find someone as good as her, if he would ever truly love again. But he had to get over her that he knew. He should have been relaxed he thought the Necromorphs were gone along with the Red Marker. But even with it gone he still had visions. The numbers, glyphs, the occasional Necromorph, and even Nicole. Thankfully his plasma cutter had run out of ammo before he could do any real damage to the shuttle trying to kill the Necromorphs that weren't there. It was a living hell his life. When awake he would see these visions and when he slept he would remember what had happened. This would have driven any normal man insane. But not him not Isaac Clarke no. He could just kill himself he often thought. He had nothing to live for. No Nicole. But what Kendra had told him about the whole government involement about them knowing. It needed to be brought to the public. And so he stayed bored out of his mind, lonely, and waiting. Waiting for rescue someone to find him. Before the ships fuel ran out. He knew someone would wether looking for USG Ishimura, survivors, or even that damned marker that caused this. Someone would find him. Soon. And someone did. a week later someone found him. A government agent crew sent to find the Ishimura after having no contact for 2 weeks. From there they took Isaac to The Spiral where he told them where the Ishimura was. However he also told them of what happened and to keep him quite deemed him mentally insane and locked him up within The Sprawls mental hospital. Ward C where only those who are truely insane and threats to society go. Chapter 1: Insane But that had been three months ago. And now he had grown used to life in here. Away from the outside world. And everyone seemed to believe he belonged. The staff heard him talking to a "Nicole" who he claimed was his girlfriend. They heard and came to his screams of help from what he called a Necromorph. They even heard him repeat numbers and words over and over. They even had to cover his bed after they realized he cut himself with it and drew glyphs in his blood on the walls. But he didn't he knew it and the government knew it. They just hoped his phsyce was blown by his encounter with the Red Marker and the staff would accept his storys as things of his imagination. And it worked. Chapter 2: In The News What Isaac didn't know was that the Earth Government had gone over the months and salvaged what peices they could of the Ishimura and brought it above The Sprawl to rebuild. What peices were damaged or missing were simply replaced. But they had also been going deep into the crater caused by the collision. Looking for the Red Marker. And they found it. However they were more careful with it this time knowing the true extent of the dangers caused by this thing. And this time they planned on destroying it by hurling the peice of machinery into the nearest sun. That was the plan at least. Soon after contact the same thing that happened to the Ishimura crew happened to this small team of expeditioners. Only it carried less dangerous threats. This time the crew only went insane but claimed seeing sybols and glyphs of some odd alien/zombie hybrid monsters for which they had no name. While the captain and leader of the crew was apparently immune as he had no effects nor visions of these things he claimed there was an odd presence that felt evil as soon as they found the thing and that the presence stuck with them until they left it at the still repairing Ishimura hoping to get away from it and waiting for the ship to be operable so it could complete its final mission. Destroying itself and the Red Marker and clearing nearly all evidence of the Necromorphs. The head engineer of the repair crew a man named George claimed his men would pick up their tools and Plasma Cutters and randomly fire clearly scared of something but that he never saw anything. Also intel reported the local Church of Unitoligy had aqquired bombers small ships and weapons from the black market as if preparing for an attack. None of this Isaac knew of or was even aware of. Nore did any of the rest of The Sprawl know and they simply carried out their lives as usual not knowing the horror of what was to come. Chapter 3: Attack "Closing in on target gold leader." the pilot called into his helmet microphone. "Good," said a woman, "Do you have an ETA?" "Five minutes maam." he replied. "Remember we are here for the marker nothing else. Kill all crew you see. We have a team moving in to block communications between the Ishimura repair crew and the SPD so you should have plenty of time before anyone notices an attack." "Understood maam. Gold 1 out." Gold 1 said before cutting her off. Moving the channel of communication to his men he asked, "You hear that? We get in get out. We are not to allow anyone even fellow members of the church live. They die so we can help the church thrive as it did all those years ago. Oh and remember we are posing as mercinarys so remove anything that could allign you with the church." "Understood sir." 20 voices responded. 4 pilots and 15 soldiers waiting in specially designed bomb shells. They would drop a payload but instead of a rain of hell followed by recovery, no hell would stay until it got what it wanted and then would leave just as quickly as it came. "Preparing payload. Everyone to their pod now. Dropping in 2 minutes. Loading in 1." Gold 1 said before preparing to load by flipping the switches and pressing the buttons. Now all I have to do is reach the ship press the button to drop em and wait for them to attach the marker to our ships he thought plesantly knowing this would be over soon. "Hey George," called out one of the repair crew. "I think I see a major malfuntion with the ships radar. Its reading that 5 incoming fighters are coming our way. I think its a playback of what happened to the ol girl during the crack on Aegis. Mind goin out there and see whats going on and try ta fix it?" "Sure thing Mr. Jameson." George yelled back going to the gaping hole in the ship which would be repaired once the main functions were working. He got outside and climbed his way up and over to the dish. Unable to find anything wrong on the outside he decided to remove the whole thing and check the internal components. The load sound of the cutting deafened him from the noise of the fighters engines and the drop. Alright this is it, Kyle Patterson thought. Our moment of victory when we get the red marker for the church. "Dropping" he heard through his RIGs communications dislplay and as soon as he heard the word his heart did the same thing. He fealt the unknowingness. Unsure whether he would survive or be killed by the crew or if he would miss the ship together and float endlessly in space until a slow death from starvation. No he though I will survive I have to for the church. He closed his eyes and sunk back into the soft material for which he did not know the name comforting him. Then he heard it CLAD and he jolted foward nearly harming him. Had it not been for this shit I'd be dead he thought. Then the door opened. He grabbed his weapon and shot the three crew members before they could get up and yell for help. Then the rest of the church landed he felt 14 other jolts and held on to his support so he wouldn't fall. "Alright men form up on me were working together on this I want no KIAs ok. If you die your body will be burned until its nothing but ash to prevent any knowledge being gained it was us." the ground leader known only as Alpha commanded the 14 men. They did as told and all regrouped on him. Then they moved corridor after corridor as one unit checking every room and killing everyone they saw. "Hmm," Alpha said aloud. "29 of the 30 crew is dead I wonder where this last grunt has gone off to." "With all due respect sir you heard Gold 1 and The Commander our number one priority is the Red Marker. Lets just look for it and get out of here." said Kyle. "Fine recruit." Alpha said. "This door is locked maybe its in here. Blast the door open now Petrenko." "Wait sir!" a recruit called from the back of the crowd yelled. "What is it we are about to find the marker." Alpha demanded clearly getting frustrated. "I found it behind this window see!" the recruit yelled back causing everyone to run to the window hoping to get at least a glimpse of the red marker. And they did. "Well, I'll be damned you did find it recruit. Good job. Soon this will be the churchs. Petrenko cancel that order blast this its the last thing standing between us and our precious." Alpha ordered. Petrenko set the charge for 20 seconds making sure he could get out of the blast radius before the tiny bomb went off. He got away just in time. The hole created was large enough for one person at a time to fit through. After they all made it through they opened the hanger door and called Gold 1. "Gold 1 do you copy I repeat Gold 1 do you copy?"Alpha asked. "Roger Alpha you find it yet?" Gold 1 replied. "You bet your sorry ass we did. Its in hanger I17 the door is open and we are awaiting extraction along with it." Alpha replied hapily thinking ha this poor bastard didn't get to see this histroic moment. But this place looks a but odd. Kind of like the inside of a planet hell theres even dirt and rock on the floor. Exactly 38 seconds later Gold Squadron came around and waited with their tow cables. The marker was attached and Gold Squadron prepared to leave. "What the hell!?" asked Alpha furiously. "WHERE THE FUCKS MY EXTRACTION?!" "Sorry Alpha our mission was to recover the makrer and leave no survivor not even members of the church remember?" "YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE US?" Alpha now screamed into the RIG. "Not our orders The Commanders." Gold 1 replied simply and calmly while starting the engines. "YOU FUCKERS!" Alpha screamed. "I should have known we would be betrayed not rewarded for this." he said calmer knowing he would die here. And then Gold Squadron left. Five minutes later they heard a noise coming from the hallway on the other side of the broken glass. Going outside to check on the noise in case it was the surviving memeber of the crew, the team of 15 saw what appeared to be a mutated person. With large claws that looked like they could cut through flesh like butter. Then Kyle realized this was the last confirmed kill they got right before entering the hall. He looked behind it and saw the rest of the crew also mutated though some in diffrent ways. "Open fire on these fuckers." Alpha commanded and everyone complied though not forced to as they were under his command of getting the marker. This time they followed him because of fear. They were all taken down one by one two by two until only Kyle and Alpha remained. They retreaded back into the hanger and watched as former team mates had their slaughtered bodies infected by a smaller monster than the ones that were attack. And eventually they became monsters as well. After the things were regrouped they attacked slaughtering the last two men of a 15 man attack unit and infecting them as well. "Sir. Sir where are you?" George said trying to get ahold of Mr. Jameson. "Sir I've fixed the radar unit a few wires were disconnected and other components busted. It should work just fine now sir. Sir?" He continued asking until he finally got his signal brought through. "Sir thank god I finally got a signal. I've fixed the radar and ..." But he stoped after hearing a growling at the other end followed by a scream of fear and pain mixed and then silence. At the same time Gold 1 contacted the church saying "We have the marker and are bringing it to the church. We will have everyone in the city once we hook this up to the city central power." "Good job Gold 1!" The Commander said. "We will be waiting for a full report. Nice job. You will find the money in your account and a promotion within not only the church military but the church itself." "Thank you Commander Clarke." Gold 1 said smiling at the positive turn his life was taking. Unknowing what he had just caused and that all of that would happen again in the near future. Chapter 4: Attack on the Comm Base 3 Hours Earlier Same Time As Chapter 3s Begining Category:Blog posts